Slendytubbies
You guys are losers lol The Objective of the game is to collect all ten bowls of Tellytubby Custards before Tinky Winky, also known as the 'Slendytubby' kills you. Similar to Slender: The Eight Pages, the more custards you collect, the more the difficulty of getting caught increases. ---- Characters: ---- TINKY WINKY (SLENDYTUBBY), the main antagonist of the game, is the oldest and tallest of the Tellytubbies in the show. He is dressed in Purple with an upside down triangle as his antenna. Unlike his show counterpart, however, he's face resembles a grey humanoid face, with empty eye sockets and a wide, screaming mouth with visible teeth. His job is to find you, and basically plays the role of Slenderman. To aid you, the frame of your screen flashes black when Tinky Winky approaches you. However, as he nears you, he lets out an ear piercing scream. Looking at him for too long will result in death, ending your game and resetting your Custard score to zero he kills because he feels like it ---- PO ---- Po is a Teletubby dressed in red and sports a circle as his antenna. She is the smallest and youngest of the Teletubbies in the show, however, in Slendytubbies, Po has a blank face with no eyes, no nose, and no mouth, similar like Slenderman. What IS seen on Po's face, is several blood splatters, and the red Teletubby's TV appears to be shattered. Despite all of this, what's most notable about this Teletubby is that Po is hanging herself on a tree with help from a rope. Although it is quite a sight to see, bellow her is a Custard, and the hanging Po does nothing to jumpscare the player. She is female, but mistaken for male. ---- LAA-LAA ---- Laa-Laa is a Teletubby dressed in yellow with a spring-like object that serves as her antenna. In the show, she is kind and looks out for others, and her hobbies include singing and dancing. In Slendytubbies, Laa-Laa is found by the lake, and, much like the others, is also found dead. However, if the player looks at the dead yellow Teletubby, Laa-Laa will rise from the dead and attempt to jumpscare the player. As she gets up, she will look around for a brief moment before laying back down again. It is unknown if she dies after this event, but if the player tries to go near her afterwards, she will not get up again. Like Po, there is a Custard near her. ---- DIPSY ---- Dipsy is a Teletubby that is dressed in green, and has an antenna that resembles a dipstick, hench his name. In the show, Dispy has darker skinned compared to all the other Teletubbies. Also in the show, it is seen that he is the most stubborn of the cast and will sometimes refuse to go along with the Teletubbies' group opinion. Despite this, Dipsy can also be lighthearted. In Slendytubbies, Dipsy is found inside the Teletubby House on the floor. Unlike the others, Dipsy has been decapitated as his head lays a few inches infront of his body, consumed in a large layer of blood that has been splattered all over the floor. Just like Po and Laa-Laa, Dipsy is also accompanied by a Custard. He is male, but mistaken for female. ---- NOO-NOO '----------------------------------------------------------------------- Noo-Noo is a vacuum cleaner-like object and is the only character in the game that isn't a Teletubby. In the show, he is both the Teletubbies' guardian and housekeeper. If Noo-Noo gets annoyed by the Teletubbies' actions and antics, the vacuum cleaner will suck up their food and toys. In Slendytubbies, many information about Noo-Noo lacks. He is seen alongside a dead Dipsy in the Teletubby House, and, unlike the rest of the cast, is the only one surprisingly not dead. He is seen spinning in circles, probably mailfunctioning due to Tinky Winky's backstabbing. ---- '''WHITE TELETUBBY (PLAYER)' ---- The White Teletubby is the default Teletubby once the player starts the game. Like his name, he is dressed in white and his antenna is not visible due to it being covered by his white top hat that is covered in black spots. Due to the Customization option, the White Teletubby's color can be altered and changed. However, a skin change link is necessary in order to change his hat color. The White Teletubby also sports a torch with a blue light if in Dusk or Night. He has a grey television that is barely visible. Unlike the rest of the cast, he is not present in the show so it is questioned as to why he came to Teletubbyland. also he is collecting custards to research them tinky winky is affected by them Modes: ---- ORIGINAL (SINGLEPLAYER) ---- Singleplayer is the mode where only a single person is able to play. Like Multiplayer, it has three levels: Day (Scary), Dusk (Scarier) and Night (Scariest). ---- VERSUS (MULTIPLAYER) ---- Multiplayer is the mode that allows other players to join the frenzy. In order to let others join, you must download private networking programs such as Hamachi. If you are the owner of the network, send all your friends the IP Adress that starts with "25" and then enter it on the bar in Multiplayer. If you are starting the game, click on "Host as Victim". If you are joining somebody else's party, click on "Connect as Victim". Category:Oat Category:Soooooooooooooooooooooo sckary Category:Bfrhbvgfhbvhfb Category:Omega